


forehead to forehead

by trbjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love at First Sight, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbjihoon/pseuds/trbjihoon
Summary: Jihoon sees the figure collapsed on the ground of the school's courtyard, dropping his books to rush to the guy's side. Turns out the guy's sleeping ( and adorable ).





	forehead to forehead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotaaaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaaaru/gifts).



> prompt from paintdripps on tumblr !!  
> ' I walked past you sleeping on the ground during lunchtime, dude are you okay" au
> 
> forgive me Jicheolnators... i might be bad at this i apologise in advance

Jihoon lets the tip of his fringe brush past his eyes as he grimaced, grip tightening on the book bag in his hand as he stumbled into the buzzing cafeteria. A loud whistle sounded from his table amidst the chatter as Jihoon locked gazes with Soonyoung and Seungkwan, their mouths stuffed with food and hands busy with their phones.

“Hey, so new reason for being late to our gossip party?” Soonyoung nudged Jihoon’s ribs, pushing a tray of cold rice to Jihoon’s direction. Seungkwan nonchalantly chucked his milk carton at a student at the neighbouring table before guiding his other two friends’ heads towards him.

“So, have you seen the new transfer boy? He’s beautiful,” Seungkwan blushed at the topic, causing Jihoon to gape in surprise.

Soonyoung, who was at mid-chew of his sandwich, choked at the younger’s revelation. Seungkwan has never had a crush on the New Guy. Before the elder two could interrogate the junior, he stood up with his books and gave a wave, leaving the hall.

-

Jihoon was frustrated. His History lecture had been cancelled but he didn’t receive the notification since he had been busy cramming for his Biology test. The books in his arms felt heavier than usual, his sweaty hair plastering to his pale face. 

The male plodded towards the courtyard, heaving a heavy sigh and continued to walk. His eyes caught attention of a figure curled up on the ground as he gasped, dropping his books and rushed to the male’s side.

Soft snores reverberated from the man, his eyelids closed and it seemed as if he finally found the time to sleep. After all, it was the exams period soon, some students can’t handle the fact of giving up their studies for sleep.

Jihoon’s finger gradually poked the other’s cheek, his mouth pouting in worry. The weather was horrifyingly warm today and he swore Mister ‘I live at the courtyard’ would get a heat stroke if he continued sleeping on the burning ground.

“2 more minutes, Shua,” the guy mumbled, saliva threatening to slip down his chin if he continued rolling on the cement floor. Jihoon was amused, he thought Soonyoung and Seungkwan were unusual enough but this guy here was his friends’ superior in the crazy department.

“Shua wouldn’t want you sleeping on the ground and risk getting a heat stroke,” Jihoon replied, pitifully patting down the guy’s tousled hair. 

Mister ‘I live at the courtyard’ soon opened his eyes to lock gazes with Jihoon and wow, the guy is gorgeous. Sunlight speckled his black orbs until he came to a realisation that Jihoon wasn’t ‘Shua’ and he was definitely not at his dorm.  
Jumping off from his back and wincing after, the guy shyly gave Jihoon a grin. Hands rushing to gather the items on the ground, the male hurriedly stood up to pass Jihoon his books.

“You okay there?” Jihoon questioned, brows perked up teasingly.

“Yeah, just sleep-deprived, you know?” the taller groaned at his hot-red skin, since he was sleeping on the ground for at least thirty minutes until Jihoon discovered his body.

“I think it’s not just sleep-deprived, get more sleep at a better bed. I’m Jihoon,” the shorter broke into a chuckle, using his free hand to pat the other on his back.

“Thanks, I’m Seungcheol, thanks again for waking me up,” with a sheepish scratch of his head, Seungcheol tossed Jihoon a frantic wave before jogging towards the lecture halls.

Seungcheol’s pretty cute.

-

Arriving at the library to see Soonyoung buried in his textbook, Jihoon jolted the taller from his slumber, sliding to sit beside his friend.

“Saw a cute guy today,” the younger gushed, going through his pile of books to retrieve his notebook. Immediately catching Soonyoung’s attention, the taller leaned in, eyes sparkling in delight over the news.

Jihoon began spilling the entire Seungcheol story, reaching the end of the stack of his books. Panic started to settle in him as he rummaged through Soonyoung’s pile as well, his friend being confused as usual.

“I think Cute Guy took my notebook,” Jihoon muttered, pen scribbling over Soonyoung’s last post-it and plastering it to his friend’s forehead.

“It’s a better way to remind me, I’ll attempt to find him after this,” shrugging, the younger opened his Chemistry textbook while biting back laughter at Soonyoung’s incredulous expression. 

-

“Oh Seungcheol!! He’s my senior at Drama Club, why?” Seungkwan piped up, straw still in his mouth.

“Long story short. He’s cute. Might have taken my notebook,” Jihoon summarised, waving his spoon in Seungkwan’s face.

“Got it, didn’t need to feature the spoon,” the younger huffed, before dialling a number in his phone and passing it to the elder.  
After a few rings, a muffled ‘Yes, Seungkwan?’ sounded through the speaker and Jihoon almost choked on his drink.

“U-uh hey Seungcheol,” he began, voice strained, causing Seungkwan to snort.

“Oh! Hi Jihoon, I think I’ve accidentally taken something of yours. Tried looking for you by sleeping at the courtyard again but you didn’t turn up for 2 days,” Seungcheol continued, letting out an exhausted yawn as he joked.

Jihoon snickered in reply, his heart warming up at the thought of Seungcheol being such an idiot.

“...I’ll meet you tonight at the nearby pizza parlour? They sell awesome garlic bread,” the voice buzzed in his head, Jihoon unconsciously nodding in reply which made Seungkwan kick his knee under the table to muster out a pained ‘sure!’.

-

Playing with the loose strings in his jeans, Jihoon uncomfortably stared at the doors of the restaurant, the table empty except for a silenced phone with Seungkwan’s contact popping up every 3 seconds.

Seungcheol burst through the doors, hand wrapped around the leathered notebook and the captivating smile from a week ago still plastered on his lips. A white shirt hugged his frame as even the simplest outfit made him look stunning.

Jihoon casually darted his vision to a ten year old boy trying to juggle his three ice creams in one hand, taking full notice of the guy already seated in front of him with freshly blown hair and dry lips.

“Is pepperoni okay?” Seungcheol tapped the table eagerly, causing Jihoon to nod stiffly as he thanked Seungcheol profusely for his notebook.

The dinner had went well, Jihoon getting used to Seungcheol’s jokes and bright laughter.

When they left the parlour, the shorter wrapped his arms around the taller’s waist as he buried his head and took in the scent of garlic bread and the cologne from the most charming guy on Earth.

“Seungcheol, is it too early to say that you’re cute and maybe I want to date you and see how things work out?”

As the male released his grip, Seungcheol pulled Jihoon back and suddenly, Seungcheol’s lips were gliding over Jihoon’s. Forehead to forehead, noses bumping and blushes on cheeks.

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> for my annoying life buddy [@hotaaaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaaaru) or [@lunarcoups](https://twitter.com/lunarcoups)
> 
> good luck for midyears, idiot. ily <3
> 
> hmu [@twitter](https://twitter.com/chuukwan)


End file.
